


Aching Ribs

by rhealoveless



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, nobody's forced out of the closet let's let that trope die pls, trans!Caleb bc I love my sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhealoveless/pseuds/rhealoveless
Summary: *shows up 3 years late with a new fandom*for caitercates. Prompt: "FIRST KISS DO IT"





	Aching Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 3 years late with a new fandom*
> 
> for caitercates. Prompt: "FIRST KISS DO IT"

            Mollymauk paused outside of the inn door, listening for just a moment to judge—he wasn’t even sure what he was judging, really. Just to judge the situation. It was quiet, until he heard Caleb hiss in pain. That was enough to have him knocking.

            “Uh—give me a moment,” Caleb said.

            “Is everything okay?” Mollymauk asked, leaning his ear fully on the door, now.

            “ _Ja_ , it’s fine,” came a quick reply, and then the sound of a chair being knocked over.

            “Caleb?”

            There was another sharp hiss, and then Caleb said, “You can—you can come in.”

            Mollymauk tried the door, which was unlocked, and came in. Caleb was perched on the bed, one arm stuck pressed against his ear by the binder he was struggling to pull off.

            “Sorry,” he muttered, his eyes skittering away from Molly’s, “I just…got stuck.”

            “Oh, sweetheart, here—” Molly said, coming over. Caleb shied away when he got near, so Molly held his hands up. “Do you want help?”

            Caleb sighed. “My ribs are still hurting from the battle. I think I might’ve cracked one.”

            “Should I get Jester?” he asked.

            “No, no, please—I don’t want to tell the others that I’m. Well, trans.”

            “We need to get this off you,” Molly said.

            “Yes, obviously.”

            “How attached are you to it?”

            “Physically or emotionally?”

            A grin crept its way across Molly’s face. “Did you just make a joke?”

            Ignoring him, Caleb said, “I have other ones. They seem to wear out quickly.”

            “Give me a second.” Molly sat next to Caleb, and rested his hand on Caleb’s shoulder to announce his presence. He then dug his claw into the stitching on the side of the binder, tugging at it. It held. “This is good craftsmanship,” Molly said. “Don’t mind me.”

            He bent down and started gnawing at the bindings. Caleb’s face grew hot, and he froze. The stitching started to give, though, and the shooting pain through his ribs faded as the tension lessened.

            There was a loud banging on the door, and both of them jumped.

            “Caleeeebbb, are you reading your porn in there?” Jester called through the door.

            “Shit,” Caleb said, arm still stuck at a strange angle, binder half off. Molly looked up at him, halfway down Caleb’s ribs.

            “Do you trust me?” Molly asked.

            Caleb opened his mouth to say he didn’t trust anyone, but Molly pushed him flat onto the bed, covering his upper body with Molly’s own, careful to avoid pressure on Caleb.

            “I wish it wasn’t like this,” Molly whispered into his ear, and as Jester opened the door, he kissed Caleb. His mouth was soft and gentle, trying not to push too far. Caleb moved up to press against Mollymauk, with a soft gasp. Close as they were, Molly could feel the wince that marked it as one of pain.

            “Oh!” Jester said. “Caleb! You’re not _reading_ porn.”

            After a long pause, when she made no motions to leave, Mollymauk turned to glare at her.

            Jester giggled. “You two have fun,” she said, and left, closing the door behind her.

            After waiting to make sure she was gone, Molly looked at Caleb. “I’m sorry—are you okay? Was that okay?”

            Caleb didn’t meet his eyes. “Uh— _ja_ , that was—that was…nice,” he said.

            Mollymauk considered Caleb lying on the bed, beet red. “Let’s get that off you,” he said finally. “You can explain what that means later.”

            “Please,” Caleb said. “I think you might have bumped something.”


End file.
